mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruier Serenity
Gruier Serenity (グリューエル・セレニティ, Guryūeru Sereniti) is the seventh princess of the Serenity Royal Family. Appearance Light Novel Gruier has blue eyes and long blonde hair which is either worn loose or in two buns at the back. At school, Gruier wears a pink Hakuoh Academy middle school uniform with a blue skirt. On formal occasions, Gruier wears a long, white formal gown with frills and a large ribbon on the front. She also wears a necklace, a tiara and two white roses in her hair with beads on strings coming down around them. Anime Gruier has blue eyes and long blonde hair which is either worn in two buns with several tails (casual) or loose at the back (formal). At school, Gruier wears a pink Hakuoh Academy middle school uniform, and a black Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. On formal occasions, Gruier wears a long, white formal gown complemented by blue strands, detached sleeves and white evening gloves. She also wears a small gold crown with a red gem in it, a thick white headband with earmuff-like circles at either side, a gold neck collar with several green crystals hanging from it, pink lipstick, snow-like glitter in her hair, and many white roses across her dress and hair. Manga In her first appearance in the web-manga as a stowaway, Gruier wears a hoodie with a coloured and white pattern, a white shirt with a high collar, shorts and a cap. She also wears her hair loose 2nd Voyage. At Hakuoh Academy, she wears Hakuoh's middle school uniform and wears her hair in two buns at the back 3rd Voyage. Personality & Character Gruier is generally friendly and sociable, and doesn't let her position get in her way at all. She is a little naieve in some matters. She tries to be helpful and doesn't particularly like being left out. At first, she hid a number of important details from others herself (not without guilt), though this isn't the case later on. She is willing to encourage underhanded methods when the need arises Sailing 18Sailing 20. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Gruier has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Gruier is fairly good at stowing away and does so quite a few times Sailing 07Sailing 08Sailing 15Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. She can't swim . Due to her status, she received elite education since childhood, and focuses mainly in diplomatics, which the Monarchy of Serenity is known for. She is also really good at telling if a person is telling the truth or not due to the education she received, unless the person telling a lie goes to the extent of believing the lie as truth . She is also a capable painter Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Relationships Marika Kato Marika and Gruier's friendship began when Gruier sought the Bentenmaru's help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship. Gruier soon came to respect and admire the young captain's skills and judgement, and was also happy to have someone she could casually associate with as a friend. She was troubled at keeping certain details of the mission from Marika and the crew, and not being able to help more in the search Sailing 11. Though Marika went behind her back to ensure a peaceful resolution to the events on Golden Ghost Ship, she was grateful to her for doing so. Afterwards, Gruier does what she can to help Marika, be it providing information Sailing 23, finding a disguise Sailing 14 or even helping fly the Bentenmaru , often disregarding her position. Grunhilde Serenity At the start of the series, Gruier's relationship with her sister was rocky due to their disagreement over the issue of the royal family's future . However after the situation was resolved, the two reconciled Sailing 12. Gonzaemon Kato Gruier trusted Gonzaemon enough to seek out his help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship and was distressed when she learned that he had died. She has described him as "a wonderful person" Sailing 13. Chiaki Kurihara Gruier and Chiaki share a budding friendship that sprouted from their respective relationships with Marika. Though they have yet to become close friends, they are similar in that they can engage in a relatively more mature conversation compared to their silly moments with Marika. Trivia *When she is not in formal attire, Gruier's features are similar to that of Princess Serenity/Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon. The only real difference is that the tails of Gruier's hair are braided and are split into two additional tails. *Due to Gruier's tendency to stow away, Marika calls her the stowaway princess (密航王女, Mikkō Ōjo) quite early in the novels whenever she does so. This nickname is also the name of her theme in the anime Mouretsu Pirates OST 2. *When she first appeared as a stowaway on the Bentenmaru, Gruier was 140 cm tall and weighed 34kg . References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Work in progress